


Ooops

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: (Accidentally saving the day + PWP) From the Mash Up fic post that's been making the rounds on tumblr. Asked by anon.





	Ooops

Please, Regina…”

The brunette’s right hand covered Emma’s mouth as she kissed her collarbone, her other hand already touching the blonde’s clit. Feeling a groan against her palm, Regina smiled while nibbling Emma’s pale skin, the soft reddish marks her teeth left on their wake enough to make her stop teasing the blonde.

The room was almost dark by now, the last sunrays of the day doing little to battle the shadows that had already covered the bed’s sheets that, rumpled, laid at the end of the bed where the clothes of both women had already being discarded. They were in a rush after all and with that in mind Regina begun doing smaller circles on Emma’s clit, teasing her entrance with her middle finger. Dragging her short nails over the blonde’s perineum, she bit lower, lapping on Emma’s left nipple. Back arching, Emma emitted another cry that got swallowed by Regina’s hand. Right hand circling around the brunette’s wrist, Emma let a pulse of magic wash over them, lighting every single nerve on Regina’s body. Shuddering, Regina bit down on Emma’s nipple as her own magic reacted, fingers penetrating the blonde and sending an equally strong pulse that left the two of them breathless.

Panting, Emma was smiling and already trying to be the one on top when her phone, carelessly thrown over Regina’s nightstand, lighted up, blasting a tone that could only be Snow’s.

“I…”

“You should answer it.” Regina’s dark eyes betrayed her words as well as the way she still had her hand between Emma’s legs but she nodded encouragingly as the phone chimed twice more before falling silent, a buzzing sound filling the air as messages began to arrive.

Carding her fingers through her hair, Emma leaned back on the bed’s headboard, picking the offending phone and unlocking it. Regina stared at her, fingers now splayed over the blonde’s abdomen and still comfortably nestled between her legs, the brunette didn’t plan on moving from where she was, a smirk curving her lips.

When Emma’s green eyes narrowed, however, Regina frowned, worried.

“Something wrong?” Her voice was slightly hoarse and she licked her lips as she waited, the blonde humming something that felt like a no as her thumb kept touching the screen, eyes moving as she read the still incoming messages.

“There was a portal at the edge of Storybrooke.” She started as Regina, reluctantly, crawled up, slightly curious.

“A portal?” The brunette cocked her head; she had definetely felt magic but nothing that would explain…

Her musings were cut short, however, as Emma stopped reading, mouth slightly agape and eyes focused on her screen which, from Regina’s angle, was just blank.

“Regina…” After a few more seconds Emma gulped. The slight sheen of sweat on her body was beginning to dry and Regina’s could feel her skin turning colder under her touch. Placing her hand slightly higher, almost atop the blonde’s diaphragm, she put her head on the younger woman’s shoulder so she could read the screen herself.

Blinking, she read Snow’s message confused, lines blurry as she focused on the squiggly lines.

_“The portal just closed. A blast of energy came from the town… Henry is saying it was true magic. Did you feel it?”_

After a moment of utter silence, Regina chuckled while  Emma’s phone screen faded to black.

“Well.” She said, somehow cockily while twisting her neck so she could stare at the blonde, lips curving in a lopsided smile. “Seems that we are going to have a talk with your parents…”


End file.
